


Home

by dkmcb01



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Party, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkmcb01/pseuds/dkmcb01
Summary: Quarantine Day 51:  Only happy fanfiction here.  Light to No angst.  No deaths (okay - only 1 and you won't be sad about it)
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Home

Voyager shook violently as she exploded out of the transwarp corridor. 

“Mr. Kim - what’s our location?” Kathryn asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

“Captain! We did it! We are just inside the Alpha Quadrant! We made it!” Harry exclaimed excitedly.

“Captain, the rift has closed behind us. It seems Admiral Janeway was successful in destroying the corridor,” Tuvok reported.

Kathryn let out the breath she had been holding and sat down in her Captain’s chair.

As her crew celebrated around her, she whispered a thank you to the Admiral and made a promise to live a life that would make her sacrifice worth it.

Chakotay came over and kneeled down in front of her,

“Are you okay?”

Kathryn looked up as she wiped a tear from her cheek,

“I am more than okay. Open ship-wide communications.”

Kathryn stood in the middle of her bridge and told her crew that they were home.

Smiling, she let a few happy tears roll down her cheeks at the sound of celebration coming from all the decks.

“Harry, have all departments send damage reports to my ready room. Tom, get with Neelix and plan us a party for tonight and make it your best one yet. Tuvok, you have the bridge. Commander, you’re with me.”

Chakotay followed Kathryn into her ready room. Once inside, she took his hand and led him over to the wall of windows. He stood behind her as she leaned into him. Resting her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her,

“You did it, Kathryn. You got us home.”

“We did it - I couldn’t have done it without you, Chakotay.”

Kathryn turned in his arms - to look at the man she had loved for so long. Pulling him down, she kissed him gently. He returned the kiss just as gently. They held onto each other and gazed at the stars of the Alpha Quadrant. 

After a few minutes, she contacted Starfleet. They ordered a 21-day quarantine at Deep Space Nine. Chakotay arranged a skeleton crew for that evening - making sure everyone would be able to attend Tom’s party. 

“Coffee?” Chakotay asked her as she looked at the crew rotation for the evening.

“Yes, but not here. Let’s go to my quarters,” she replied trying to sound stoic.

Chakotay looked at Kathryn and saw a glimpse of something...maybe it was panic. He wasn’t sure but he nodded quickly. He stood and walked around the desk and took her hand,

“Walk or transporter?” he asked.

“Transporter,” she replied leaning into him.

“Transporter room 3, two to beam to the Captain’s Quarters.”

They materialized a second later inside of Kathryn’s quarters. He was still holding her up when she burst into tears. Kathryn clung to him as 7 years of bottled up emotions came flooding out of her. Chakotay picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He sat on her bed and he held her as they both cried. 

They cried for every crew member they lost. They cried for all the battles they should have died in. They cried for all the years lost and the stifled emotions that they had to repress. Kathryn’s tears had slowed so he moved to look at her - and for the first time since New Earth - he saw the real Kathryn - the one without the walls. He brushed a few tears from her cheeks and kissed her eyes gently, tasting the salt on his lips.

“Let me get you some water and a cold washcloth for your eyes.”

Kathryn nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. If she was being honest with herself, she should not have been surprised by the flood of emotions. Chakotay came back with a glass of water and a cold washcloth. He handed the water to her which she took and finished quickly. He then leaned forward and wiped her face. Kathryn smiled a thank you,

“I am surprised  _ that  _ happened so quickly. I really thought I could hold it together until we got to Indiana. I have a perfect tree to cry under you know?”

“You’ve told me about your tree. I can’t wait to see it. Do you want to lay down?” he asked.

Kathryn nodded. They both got undressed and laid down wrapped in each other’s arms. Kathryn’s tears came again and Chakotay held her close whispering,

“I love you. I’m here, right here.”

His words seem to make her cry harder. He pulled back a bit, worried.

“That’s supposed to make you feel better…”

“It does, really. I love you too. I am so sorry for all those years…” she replied between sobs.

Chakotay held the woman he loved most in his arms, he stroked her hair and her back and let her cry herself to sleep. 

Chakotay awoke several hours later. He reached for Kathryn and found the place where she was - empty but still warm. He stretched and got up to find her. 

Kathryn saw Chakotay coming toward her all sleepy and wearing only his boxer shorts. “ _ I can get used to that look - he’s adorable”. _ She thought to herself.

“Hey handsome,” she smiled.

“Hey, beautiful. Feel better?” he asked.

He leaned over the couch to kiss her, one hand on her cheek. She deepened the kiss and he responded.

“What time is Tom’s party?” he whispered his voice giving away his desire.

“We have an hour...and we still need showers and to get ready,” she replied.

Chakotay nodded and walked to her replicator. He ordered coffee for both of them. He sat down next to her and sipped his coffee. They both sat there in silence, enjoying the moment. They marveled at how natural they felt sitting next to each other. How it had taken no words for them to finally knock down the parameters. 

“I would love to take a shower with you...but then we will be late to the party,” Chakotay said as he kissed Kathryn on the cheek and stood up.

“...or not show up at all…” Kathryn replied as she walked to the bathroom, allowing her silk robe to slip from her body.

*****

Chakotay replicated a dark blue t-shirt and jeans for the party. Kathryn came out of the bathroom wearing a knee-length dress that left just enough to his imagination. 

“Kathryn. You look gorgeous,” he said as he extended his hand.

She took his hand and stood back to look at him,

“You clean up well, yourself...and that short-sleeved shirt,” Kathryn said as she ran her hand up his muscular forearm.

Kathryn leaned into his arms, both of her hands running up his shoulders to clasp around his neck. His hands came to rest on her hips as he leaned in to kiss her neck. Kathryn’s communicator chirped. Not moving from Chakotay’s arms, she answered,

“Janeway here.”

“Captain, the party is starting. Are you and the Commander planning to attend?” Tom asked.

“We are on our way,” Chakotay replied.

TBC


End file.
